


Prank Wars

by Neroavan



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pranks, Shiratorizawa, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: The Shiratorizawa team just wants to have a nice sleepover, but scratch that with Tendou there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed.

"Thanks for having us," Shirabu mutters under his breath as he and Kawanish enter Ushijima and Reon's dorm room, finding the third years and Goshiki already there playing Old Maid.

"Ah, you're just in time to see Goshiki's ass being kicked by Wakatoshi," Semi says, amused on how the younger is still adamant on defeating the great ace in any way possible.

"Tendou-san's not in the finals? Weird, I thought he's the 'Guess Monster'," Shirabu comments as he looks at the redhead sulking.

"It's precisely why he's banned at playing Old Maid. He'll just crush us with his intuition," Reon says. "It's unfair, so we created balance."

"It's unfair to me though!" Tendou pouts.

"Gaaah! I lost to Ushijima-san again! One more time!" Goshiki exclaims, eager to have another round against Ushijima.

"Okay," Ushijima says.

"You guys joining?" Yamagata asks the second years. Kawanishi nods, while Shirabu shakes his head.

The starting setter thought he saw a glint in Tendou's eye, but he just brushes it off. Tendou usually has a glint in his eyes.

He sits down in the circle, between Kawanishi and Tendou, even though he isn't going to play.

"Guys, let me borrow Kenjirou for a while, 'kay?" Tendou says to everybody, tugging at Shirabu for him to go with him. Shirabu looks at him with bored eyes, but Tendou sends a look that says, ' _You'll definitely not regret coming with me_.'

"Sure, as long as you don't cause trouble," Semi says as he deals the cards.

"Oh, of course not," Tendou replies with a smirk. Shirabu knows that there will really be trouble.

* * *

"What's the catch, Tendou-san? If it's not good, I won't help you," Shirabu says to his senior, who is in the middle of buying last minute stuff at the nearest convenience store before the academy's gates close.

"Well, we're going to have a sleepover, right?" 

"Yeah, so?"

"It's not complete without pranks!" Tendou says, brandishing a wide array of stuff ranging from chips, toothpaste, permanent markers, etc. "What d'ya think, Kenjirou?"

"I'm not in the mood for pranking," Shirabu says. He doesn't want to be pranked.

"I'm not pranking you, we're pranking them! Think about getting back at Semisemi!"

"That's what you should be saying to him, not to me."

"Aw, you're no fun, but if it's Semisemi, you'll help, right?"

Shirabu liked the prospect, so he accepts.

"Add Goshiki to the fray."

"Sure sure!"

"You're paying for everything, though."

"Ehh, stingy."

"You're the kind senpai, am I wrong?"

"Damn you."

* * *

 "What took you guys so long?" Semi asks as Tendou and Shirabu enter the room around three hours later. He also notices the bags both are holding.

"What did you buy?" Goshiki asks, a little bit weary from trying to challenge Ushijima all the time. The older is also starting to nod off from tiredness.

"Oh, just some food. Want something?" Shirabu says. ' _Prank number one_ ,' he thinks.

He and Tendou agreed that Shirabu will do most of the talking, considering that they will be easily found out if it was Tendou. Tendou is easily readable by the third years except Semi, especially if he's excited. Tendou is anything but excited when it comes to the prospect of pranking. 

"Yes please! Oh, are those Oreos? I'll have them!" Goshiki says, reaching for them.

"Tendou, got more?" Semi asks. Tendou hands him the Pringles.

Shirabu and Tendou mentally grin as their victims pop their food into their mouth, brushing off the fact that both were already open.

"What?! But it says 'original' on the pack! Why is it so minty?!" Goshiki says, spitting out the cookie.

"Maybe you just read it wrong- wait, it really  _is_ written 'original'. By the way, why do the Pringles taste so stale? And... a little bit soft?" Semi says.

Shirabu manages to hold it in, but Tendou just bursts out laughing.

"Tsutomu, those Oreos are toothpaste flavored, and Semisemi, d'ya really wanna know what happened to the Pringles?" Tendou gasps as he laughs, clutching his stomach and with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Uh... I'd like to know if you added some kind of weird poison or stuff," Semi shivers as he says it.

Shirabu snickers. "Well Semi-san, that weird poison you're talking about is Tendou-san's saliva," he says. Semi's eyes widen and he glares at the culprit. "Tendou-san licked all of the Pringles' flavor clean."

Semi rushes to the bathroom, fingers in his throat. Goshiki cringes at his Oreos.

"You destroyed my view of Oreos and Pringles for life," Kawanishi says, disturbed. 

* * *

"I think it's time to sleep. Everyone, please check if there's nothing wrong with your stuff before dozing off," Reon announces, making everyone check their belongings in a heartbeat.

"It's pretty fun," Shirabu says, as he lays down in the middle of Tendou and Kawanishi. Tendou snickers.

"Pranks are really great, we should do them next time," Tendou suggests before yawning, and all Shirabu hears next is his senior's soft snoring along with the others.

Semi, however, is not impressed by what the two are planning and so he toils in the night as quietly as possible.

* * *

"Ahahaha, Tendou look at yourself! Shirabu, you too!" Yamagata howls as he opens the curtains, with the usually emotionless people expressing something for once. Ushijima was laughing softly and Kawanishi couldn't contain himself.

Tendou and Shirabu has been woken up by Semi instead of the morning sunshine with a mayonnaise slap to both of them. To make it worse, the permanent markers they bought were used against them; both have scribbles and drawings on their faces. Tendou has a moustache while Shirabu has a protractor.

"Serves you right," Semi says triumphantly as he wears his indoor slippers. However, his feet starts to feel itchy and when he raises one of them to scratch them, it won't come off. He glares at Tendou and Shirabu, who both shrugged.

"We may have done all those pranks last night, and drawn stuff on Wakatoshi-kun and Tsutomu's faces, but we didn't put the duct tape in your slippers," Tendou says, peering at his best friend's footwear.

"Then who did?! 'Fess up!"

"Ah, I might have done it," Kawanishi says groggily, yawning. "I wanted to get revenge on Shirabu for putting cat hairs in my socks, so I waited for him to sleep and put the duct tape. I made a mistake though. It was dark."

"I was trying to get as far as possible from Tendou so I slept on your right! Shirabu was on your left!" Semi exclaims in exasperation.

"Tendou-san, we must double-check the soap then. Who knows what Semi-san could have possibly done to it during the night," Shirabu says, with the senior nodding in agreement. 

They both run the water on it, checking if it will make bubbles. Unfortunately, it didn't. Shirabu scratches the surface of the soap, and notes something.

"It's covered in clear nail polish; we need a new bar of soap," Shirabu comments and opens the cabinet in the bathroom, getting another bar of soap.

"Reon! Wakatoshi! We're opening a new bar of soap, 'kay?" Tendou shouts as he scrubbed his face as much as possible, before applying acetone free nail polish remover. Shirabu was right in buying them last night in case the others turned their materials against them.

For the whole morning, the boys do their best trying to clean up the mess from their pranks, though Goshiki gets pranked once more when he forgets that the Oreos are still filled with toothpaste.

"Uh, guys, where did you hide my phone?" Yamagata asks, thinking that someone pranked him by hiding his phone.

"We don't know," Tendou says on his and Shirabu's behalf, raising his hands in surrender.

"I don't know either," Semi says. Kawanishi and Reon just basically repeat the same.

"I'm sorry I don't know!" Goshiki apologizes intensely.

"Yamagata, you always lose your phone though," Ushijima says.

"Ah, yeah."

"Wait, a minute though," Tendou pipes up suddenly.

"What's it now?" Semi says, annoyed.

"My instincts say that someone really took it."

"You perhaps?" Reon asks.

"No," Tendou says, before turning to a certain someone. "Wakatoshi-kun, what did Hayato do to you?"

Everyone is silent for a minute, before Ushijima says,

"Yamagata gave me vinegar instead of water when I woke up."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Pranks/Sleepover


End file.
